Automated banking machines enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Common banking transactions that may be carried out with automated banking machines include the dispensing of cash, the receipt of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, the payment of bills and account balance inquiries. The type of banking transactions a customer can carry out are determined by capabilities of the particular banking machine and the programming of the institution operating the machine. Other types of automated banking machines may allow customers to charge against accounts, to pay bills, to transfer funds or to cash checks. Other types of automated banking machines may print or dispense items of value such as coupons, tickets, wagering slips, vouchers, checks, food stamps, money orders, scrip or travelers checks. For purposes of this disclosure references to an automated banking machine, an automated teller machine, or an automated transaction machine shall encompass any device which carries out transactions including transfers of value.
Automated banking machines generally include a display device which is operative to output a visual user interface. The user interface includes instructions and selectable options which visually guide a user through the operation of the machine For example, automated banking machines often include a hierarchical menu for navigating through a plurality of different user interface screens. Such menus often list various types of transaction functions which may be performed at the automated banking machine such as a withdrawal of cash or the deposit of a check. Although a consumer with normal vision can readily operate such an automated banking machine by following the commands visually presented through the display device, a consumer who is visually impaired may not be able operate such an automated banking machine as easily. As a result there exists a need for an automated banking machine which is capable of being operated by consumers with either normal or impaired vision.